Because We Can
by mizzmox
Summary: All Larkin Brooks ever wanted to do was wrestle. Follow her as she mends her estranged relationship with her famous WWE superstar father and takes on the wrestling world. Characters Include: CM Punk, Brock Lesnar, Dean Ambrose, etc.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Larkin could hear the ruckus crowd from backstage. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Or who the hell she was going to face. Of course the two rehearsed every single day for the past two weeks, they knew this would happen for the past month, she had taken a harsh hit last week...but now it was time. Millions of people would be watching nation and worldwide on this iPPV. This match would literally break or make her into a legendary superstar. Was this too much for the teenager?

Not in the slighest bit. Wrestling wasn't just a sport. It was everything to her since she was a kid. It was a hobby, past time, job, saving grace...wrestling was her entire life. And it had been that way ever since she was cuddled up to her father on the couch watching Monday Night RAW. Or watching her uncle win his first ever championship while she was in the stands. Wrestling was a huge part of her life, and now actually living it out for herself these past couple of years was unreal. She couldn't believe she had a fangroup, she couldn't believe people knew her by her ring name, she couldn't believe people asked her for her autograph and know every single thing about her...

And in the non-creepiest of ways.

Larkin looked at the clock. 16 more minutes. She was nervous. She felt like she was going to throw up. She paced the backstage area messing with her shaggy hair thinking. She was an average wrestler, not too bad. She was definitely different. She didn't portray the same old sexy diva gimmick nor the gothic emo rocker chick. She portrayed...herself. She didn't want to be the next anybody. She wanted someone to say "I wanna BE the next Larkin Brooks". Thats probably why people liked her. She had spunk. She had charisma. She was brash and honest. She never held back in her promos or her wrestling ability. She had incredible strength for a woman her age, thanks to her former bodybuilder of an uncle. She had a thick body with muscles here and there. She wasn't perfect physique wise, but she would be damned if she wasnt good. She left all her hard work out in that ring and that should be all that mattered right? Thats what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

Just wrestle.

Or wrestle until she couldn't anymore.

"TEN MINUTES COLEMAN." cried out Danny from the production crew as he watched as the current match ended.

Coleman.

Lee Coleman.

That was Larkin's alter ego in the ring. Well not even, that was her out there in the ring only as a dude. Thats what made her gimmick pop from others; she didn't wrestle as a female wrestler. Oh no, she wanted the gold. She wanted what the guys had. So she wrestled disguised as a man. Of course majority of everybody knew the Mulan-esque gimmick she was going for and knew she was a chick in real life, but there were still a handful of people who thought she was a legit dude. Because of this gimmick, she was taken seriously as a competitor. Which in a way was sad. But she didn't care at the moment, as long as she had a chance she took it. She's wrestled in CZW and Dragon Gate USA and several other indy promotions. Everyone was intrigued by this cross-dresser apparently.

People started huddling around the gorilla position backstage. Larkin's eyes widened. Oh shit. HE WAS HERE. And that meant...she looked behind her to see the previous competitors coming from their match. Larkin could barely speak as she was being ushered into position. They had a two minute commercial break. Larkin started jumping up and down and throwing some light punches in the air. She made sure her beanie cap was secured on her head after she hastily put it on, and she couldn't wait to take off this fake stubble she glued on after the match. She was nervous. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her competitor right behind her. The two had what felt like a stare off for a while until he smiled and winked at her. She loosened up and gave him a thumbs up.

She was in for one HELL of a ride.


	2. Prologue: Part II

Prologue: Part II

"Coleman can you hear me?" asked Anji, the head referee of MVX, as he crouched down towards the battered wrestler.

Larkin could hear the winner's theme music blast throughout the sold out arena. Majority of the people booed at the UFC fighter as he stood in victory with his hands in the air with Paul Heyman by his side. Larkin was sure she suffered a concussion. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. She nodded to the referee she could understand him but needed a minute. Thankfully this happened towards the end of the match; Brock held her too high and the momentum of the carry and throw against the turnbuckle made her head whip back and smack against the metal ring post. Brock saw this and carefully completed the match with her asking her if she was alright during a hold. Anji was about to call out the paramedics on hand until Larkin shook her head and slowly sat up.

Larkin got up with the help of Anji and the crowd roared in applause and cheers. Larkin couldn't help but get teary eyed. This was one of her most, if not THE MOST, grueling and epic match she had in her entire life, and to see these fans and those watching at home cheer her on was the ultimate respect she had ever received. Her celebration was short lived as she saw Brock turn around and look straight at her. He walked up towards her, and Larkin pushed Anji away and stood up back to him. The crowd went deathly quiet wanting to see what would happen. Suddenly Brock stuck out his hand and Larkin smiled and grabbed his hand shaking it. The two men exited the ring and let Larkin have her moment.

Larkin raised her arms in the air and not too long later they went off air. Anji ushered Larkin backstage even though she wanted to autograph and kick back with some of her fans despite her concussion. Larkin's head was throbbing harder than before and everything started to get hazy. Anji noticed the slight shift in weight and put her arm around his shoulders as the backstage crew quickly scurried out of the way for the two. Larkin heard faint 'congrats', 'proud of yous', and 'are you okay?' by several faces but couldn't distinguish who they belonged too. Anji finally found Dr. Falman's office, the head physician on hand, and was ushered in after they heard of Larkin's condition. Larkin tried to stand up straight after Dr. Falman asked if she could by herself. She didn't know it was THIS bad, and she was getting scared. After a couple of more exercises and questions, Falman excused himself to process his assessment. He told her specifically not to go to sleep right now, so Larkin tried to keep her mind busy shifting her eyes from place to place as she sat back on the table.

She couldn't believe she just finished a match with the one and only Brock Lesnar. She knew she (and he) would get so much crap for this match in both good and bad ways. She chuckled thinking about how many people were going to make comments of "that's so fake" or "she didn't really fight him". But what they didn't know was how much work, how much blood, sweat, and tears were shed to make this fight even happen tonight. Sure, she was a stupid 16 year old kid, but when it came to her job...she was focused. Determined. And she wouldn't ever let her size or strength get in the way. She may have lost to Brock Lesnar today but years from now she knew SHE would be the one pinning him to the mat and winning. She heard a familiar voice call out from the hallway shouting, "COLEMAN JUST BROKE THE INTERNET!"

Her vision became blurry again and her eyes felt very heavy. A couple of minutes wouldn't hurt right? Falman would be here in a bit anyways and wake her up.

She might have not remembered what happened just a few moments ago, but she did remember this:

She just put on a hell of a show.

And smiled.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and alerts guys! Construction criticism and suggestions are always welcomed either in reviews or through private messaging. If you have any questions definitely feel free to ask me and continue reading the story to find out if they are answered. Now we finally get to start the story...hope you enjoy!_


	3. May 2nd, 2011

Punk looked up at the clock overhead and saw he had fifteen minutes before his segment started tonight on RAW. Most of the time Punk was getting ready for his segments by the gorilla position, doing push-ups or blasting music in his headphones to get pumped up, but tonight was different. Punk had something else on his mind. He took out his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen going back to his email. He scrolled down and opened up an email from his late fiancee's brother, re-reading it over again. He felt like it was a dream, he'd thought after all these years that man would never want to speak to him again after what happened all those years ago. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

_Phil,_

_Heard you left a message for me at work. Been a while since we've talked. Let me cut to the chase: you want Larkin back in your life you're going to have a chat with me and then with her. I'm a pretty understanding guy when I want to be; Larkin however isn't. You're her father, I get that, but you need to act like one. No more coming and going for short amounts of times. I don't need that and neither does Larkin. She's done fine on her own and I don't want your presence to ruin what she has accomplished. Her graduation is coming up soon as well as the annual MVX Start of Summer Bash in which Larkin will defend the tag team title she has. I would love to invite you to those events and have you back into our lives, but not before talking to you. The best way to reach me is through this email so we can make arrangements. Talk to you soon._

_-Matthew Lucco_

Larkin Blair Brooks.

Punk hadn't talked to his daughter in years and now she was about to graduate from high school. Punk sighed frustrated not knowing what to do. He broke off his engagement to the women of his dreams when he was wrestling for Steel Domain and left his small family to pursue his wrestling career. He didn't want no distractions or responsibilities that would hinder him from his dream of succeeding. He was a stupid punkass bitch back then, he cared about no one or nothing but himself. He wanted what was best for him, and didn't think twice about his decision to leave. He wondered how the hell his late fiancée put up with his moody ass 24/7…oh yeah. Love. It was because she loved him, she put up with him even though at the time she could've found someone way better financially, mentally, and physically. It wasn't until Rem's death that Punk had reality slap him in the face. He had a daughter to take care of. What the hell was he doing pushing her to the back of his mind and just focusing on himself?

Punk remembered going to the funeral and was in awe at how Larkin looked like an exact clone of him. He remembered the dirty look Matthew, Rem's brother, had given him and was about to chew Punk's ass out but instead sat in the front pew taking Larkin with him. It wasn't until after the funeral and burial that Punk had a chance to talk to Larkin. Punk was feeling guilty at the time and stayed in Dallas for the next week to hang out with Larkin to make sure she was okay. Then he decided to take Larkin back to her hometown of Chicago for her Christmas break. Larkin agreed and so did Matthew…but it ended up being the worst Christmas break ever. Matthew and Punk got into a heated argument after he brought Larkin back to Dallas because according to Larkin all the people in Punk's life treated Larkin like crap. His girlfriend at the time Maria wasn't supportive at all finding out her boyfriend had a kid she didn't know about and made snide comments to people about it. His friend Colt refused to believe Larkin was even Punk's and encouraged him to just live his life and leave her alone. Matthew then accused Punk wanting to befriend Larkin so he didn't have to feel sorry for himself anymore and then leave once he thought everything was okay. And the sad truth was…it was true. Punk felt guilty leaving Rem and his daughter alone all those years and was trying to make up for it, but Matthew was right. After all was done, Punk was going to return back to Chicago and his life. He wasn't going to stop everything just for his daughter, which is something a parent should never do. He wasn't planning on being there all the time, just for occasions.

Punk shook his head.

God he was such a selfish bastard.

Larkin didn't fall for it. She knew what her dad was planning to do. To leave again. She demanded Punk leave and never come back. It was some harsh words for a thirteen year old to spat in disgust at her father. And being as stubborn and hot-headed as Larkin was, Punk bellowed he would never come back. Larkin retorted things were better anyways and Punk left without saying goodbye or ever looking back. It didn't hurt to leave the second time either; he simply just focused on his career and home. If Larkin didn't want to talk to him, fine, have it her way. Days went by, then it turned into months, and then it turned into years. It wasn't until two years later Punk would see Larkin again. Only not face to face. He overheard Kofi and Booker T talking about a wrestling promotion in Texas that was getting big called MVX Wrestling. Booker knew the guy from WWE and when Punk asked who owned it Booker said Matthew Lucco. Punk played it cool, and deep down inside he was happy. He remembered Matthew saying he always wanted to own a wrestling school ever since he'd met him. And now he owned one of the top independent promotions around. Punk couldn't help but feel happy. Kofi decided to check it out and while he and Punk were traveling in their tour bus he clicked it on.

And the first match happened to be 'The Heartbreak Khick' Blair Lucco vs. Miranda Braveheart.

At first Punk laughed at the name and wondered what loser chick would try to copy Shawn Michael's gimmick. He wasn't even thinking about the name. Then he saw the camera close-up and saw her face. His jaw dropped.

That was his baby girl…and she definitely didn't look the same as she did two years ago

Kofi was amused by the girl's gimmick and her way of entering the ring just like HBK himself. Punk mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that Shawn Michaels was Larkin's favorite wrestler? Her idol? She slid into the ring and took off her flamboyant jacket. The match began and it put the current WWE Diva roster to shame. These girls took bumps, kicks, and risks. He didn't see Larkin fly off a turnbuckle or even attempt it. She was probably still scared of heights. Suddenly some guy came down and started distracting the referee. Larkin didn't notice but Miranda had grabbed a pair of brass knuckles and as soon as Larkin turned around Miranda punched her head with it and quickly threw it outta the ring. The ref turned around and counted for the pinfall.

1

Come on Larkin!

2

You could do this!

Thre—!

Larkin's hand shot back up and the crowd cheered. Punk hollered too getting a weird look from Kofi. The match kept on for a couple of minutes as Larkin was able to get Miranda caught in the ropes. She saw the same guy who tried to help Miranda win and she ran and dropped kick him outside the ring. Punk could instantly tell Larkin was a crowd favorite with the support she was getting from the fans. Larkin then went back into the ring to be clotheslined by the freed Miranda and down for the count again. But Larkin shot back up after the first time. The two women brawled until suddenly Larkin super kicked the shit out of Miranda. But Larkin didn't go for a pin. Instead she rolled Miranda over and stood over her pumping her fists in the air. Larkin lifted one of Miranda's legs and draped it over her neck. She then used her arms to force Miranda's shin and thigh downwards. Punk was impressed by this submission move. Miranda tapped out almost immediately and the ref declared Larkin the winner! Kofi wished the current Diva roster gave as much passion as these two women did. Punk agreed and they watched the rest of the livestream video. It wasn't bad at all; Punk could see why MVX was a good promotion. They had great wrestlers, good commentary, and pretty cool storylines. Since that day Punk started watching MVX on a weekly basis until Larkin took time off and then came back with a new gimmick that didn't fool him but everybody else.

Punk looked at the clock overheard. He had ten more minutes. Who would know what to do in this situation he was in? Nobody in the business knew he had a child, much less an ex-fiancee. No one knew of the Punk that came through those OVW doors, just everything after it. Punk didn't want anybody knowing his business and personal life unless it pertained to wrestling…but it was hard to go through a situation like this by yourself. Phil had contemplated several times whether or not he should tell Kofi, but each time he tried to bring it up Kofi would unknowingly change the subject or Punk would back out. He would've told Beth, but he didn't see her as a long term relationship. They started dating in the beginning of the year, but Punk felt like Beth deserve somebody not like him. Not that anything was wrong with their relationship, but Punk just knew it wouldn't last long. And he didn't want to reveal that big of a secret to somebody he didn't see a future with. A stage hand knocked on his door giving him a five minute warning. Punk got up and stretched quickly before opening his locker room door and slamming it shut. He walked towards the gorilla position and saw Maryse and Barbie Blank hanging out by the diva's locker room door. He inwardly groaned but decided just not to pay attention. The two blondes noticed him flashing their million dollar worthy smiles and flirtatiously batting their eyelashes greeting him. Punk just waved and walked on. He wasn't in the mood.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" he faintly heard Maryse ask Barbie.

I have a daughter and I fucked up that's what's fucking wrong, Punk thought as he growled and stretched out his arms to the side. Thankfully he found the gorilla position just in time. Their entrance was right after the commercial break. When Punk met up with his tag team partner for the night Mason Ryan, Mason noticed the distraught look on Punk's face.

"You okay Punk?" Mason asked as Phil gave him a hard stare and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go and do this." Phil responded deep in thought but sighed deeply to release whatever emotions he had left and focus on going out there to put on a hell of a show.

_Author's Note: So...we find out who is Larkin's father. And they both like putting on 'hell of a shows' lol. Interesting huh? Questions, comments, or concerns are always welcomed! Rock on readers!_


	4. May 13th, 2011

Larkin took a deep breath before putting both of her hands behind her head walking around the wrestling ring with a smile on her face. She had just finished practicing for her match on Saturday night against one of her best friends, Sam Johnston also known as Sami Callihan. It was going to be one of the main events of the night, so Larkin was definitely pushing herself to do her best like she did majority of the time. It was planned Sami was going to win the match, but Sami had suggested Larkin to dominate most of the match and he would win by a cheap shot as his tag team partner Jon Moxley ran to distract the ref to further their feud. Sami still wanted people to cheer for Larkin since she was the other half of the MVX Tag Team Champions. Sami was chilling on the mat floor, exhausted but satisfied.

"That was pretty good Lee. Definitely be careful on that shooting star press though. You almost botched it BIG TIME." Sami cautioned as he sat up.

"I know, I'm thinking I should just stick to the ground. I still get scared getting up there." Larkin admitted as she slid out of the ring and grabbed two water bottles besides the ring the gym provided.

"You'll get used to it. Practice makes perfect don't be so hard on yourself about it." Sami reassured as Larkin slid back into the ring and gave him a water bottle. She sat right beside him gulping her water down.

"You're right. Matthew says I have potential to be a high flyer if I just get rid of my fear of heights. It's not really fear though I just freak out once I'm up there." Larkin said as Sami patted her back.

"Like I said you'll get used to it just keep it up." Sami replied with a smile looking around the training facility and saw his other friends and coworkers practicing in the rings and hanging out. The front part of the facility held the gym which was open to anybody with a membership, and the back part of the facility was restricted to only MVX Personnel.

"Where's Jon anyways? Wasn't he supposed to be here by now?" Larkin asked looking at the clock. It was past four 'o' clock and usually Jon was always on time.

"No idea." Sami said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sami saw Larkin reach over to the far side of the ring and grab her iPhone probably going to shoot Jon a message.

Sami remembered the first time he met Larkin; she was a newbie to the wrestling industry and having her first match as Lee Coleman against Matt Walsh in Combat Zone Wrestling. MVX Wrestling was apart of the promotions associated with CZW and others to have their talent interchangeable and able to compete in any match at any promotion. Sami was chilling backstage with some of the CZW wrestlers when he saw her walk in. Short, thick, and a girl. He remembered how some of the wrestlers snickered at her appearance because she walked in wearing a dress and made some crude humored jokes about it. They expected her to be some ring rat. She walked in with another guy from MVX, his name was Kirk. He wasn't there to wrestle and he carried a makeup box with him earning more snickers. He remembered Kirk shooting them a raised eyebrow but the girl just rolled her eyes and the two went into the locker room. It wasn't abnormal to see the locker room shared by the men and gals in CWZ, it was a regular thing.

About thirty minutes later Walsh said he had to get to the entrance for a match against a rookie. The guys wondered who the rookie was. Suddenly Sami spotted the guy Kirk come out with another guy from the same locker room he and the girl entered. The guy was short, stocky, and wore a pair of camo cargo shorts, black wrestling boots, a white baggy muscle tee that read 'COLEMAN' in the front in black, fingerless gloves, and a black beanie on his head. He had dark brown hair that brushed a little past his shoulders and a scruff that looked…a bit off. Maybe he didn't shave right or something. Around his eyes he had black eyeliner smudged to the MAX and a pretty contoured face…

It suddenly hit Sami.

THAT WAS THE SAME PERSON HE SAW WALK IN.

Of course none of the other CZW wrestlers noticed it and started whispering about Lee Coleman as 'he' walked past them. They whispered how 'he' was Matthew Lucco's famous 'protégée' and 'he' had put on some pretty decent matches in MVX for a rookie. Nobody even noticed Kirk leave to sit in the stands. Sami and the other guys saw the match from backstage and were impressed by this Coleman guy. 'He' wasn't your typical powerhouse wrestler; he was like Rey Mysterio without all the high flying moves. He was definitely a brawler and submission holder; 'he' locked Walsh in a horrible Kimura Lock before being counted out. Sami had to give props to the makeup artist guy; he made Lee Coleman believable to everyone that woman was actually a man through the power of makeup. He then wondered where on earth did her boobs go? She walked in with something and walked out with…nothing. It was weird. What exactly was this girl getting at? Was she a crossdresser or something? Lesbian? The match ended after a couple of more minutes after Walsh tapped out of Coleman's submission maneuver. Coleman raised his hands in the air and gestured for a microphone.

"My name is Lee Coleman and I'm not your ordinary wannabe wrestler. I'm the kind of wrestler YOU wanna be. Remember the name, remember the face, because one day I'm gonna show the world that anything YOU can do…I can do better!" Coleman exclaimed with a smirk and threw the microphone to the ground earning a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Okay so her voice kind of gave her away. It wasn't manly but then again it wasn't high pitched girly. It was just right. Sami didn't see anyone take notice and if they did they figured Coleman just had a girly voice like for example Brock Lesnar did too. Coleman walked past the crew backstage earning a little praise and approved glances before going to the locker room. Sami's curiosity got the best of him and he walked into the locker room trying to scout out where Coleman went. He asked Kimberly, a CWZ wrestler, where Coleman went and she said he went towards the back somewhere. Sami finally spotted Coleman at the sink scrubbing off her makeup and beard wearing her dress and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She noticed him and smiled.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She remarked as she finally got the last of the beard off with her towel.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You come in one minute as a girl and wrestle as a guy…?" Sami asked confused as she laughed.

"That's my gimmick. I'm like Mulan with a twist. Impersonating a man to win the championships even though I'm a woman. I try to make it as believable as I can and it looks like those buddies of yours out there bought it big time." The girl explained as Sami nodded.

"Makes sense, that's a new one I haven't heard." Sami complimented.

"I try to be original. You a regular here?" she asked as Sami made a wishy-washy gesture with his hand.

"Sometimes. I wrestle all over to be honest." Sami replied as the girl nodded. "How old are you? You look pretty young."

"So do you." The girl shot back as Sami shrugged.

"I guess. I'm 23." Sami said as the girl sighed.

"I'm 16." She replied looking like she was ready to hear a lecture.

"16? How old were you when you started training?" Sami asked as she shrugged.

"I don't know like twelve or thirteen. I started wrestling right after my 16th birthday at MVX."

"You sure look like you know what you're doing." Sami said as the girl finished taking off the junk on her face.

"My name's Larkin. Larkin Brooks." Larkin introduced as she stuck her hand out and Sami smiled shaking it with his.

"Sam Johnston but people call me Sami." Sami replied, "And you did great out there. I'm impressed."

The doors finally opened and Sami heard the loud cackle of Jon's newest girlfriend Rikki. He saw Larkin roll her eyes in annoyance. Sami chuckled. Larkin hated that bitch with a passion. Jon had his arm over Rikki's shoulders as she was yapping about something to him. He didn't look at all interested and as soon as he mentioned he was going towards Sami and Larkin, she looked disappointed but gave him a long, passionate kiss and soon skipped along to where the other female wrestlers were. Larkin didn't like Rikki on a personal level but she had to say Rikki was a damn good wrestler and actress when she needed to be one. Jon walked over to the ring with his hair messy and looked like he had just woken up.

"Really Jon?" Larkin began and Sami knew what was going to happen.

"What?"

"You missed our practice session!"

"And? I'm not fighting."

"But you're supposed to be the distraction! How are we supposed to play off the whole thing without you here?"

"Good lord Larkin, get your ass over it you don't NEED me here."

"YES I DO!"

"NO YOU DON'T! STOP BEING JEALOUS!"

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!"

Sami wasn't worried at all. Larkin and Jon always bickered at least once a day; it was a normal thing between the two. Sami had to admit ever since Jon was spending more time with Rikki, he definitely saw a jealous Larkin. Sami couldn't blame her though; her and Jon were very close. Have been ever since the two met each other. Jon had met Larkin when she was still a kid when he was given time to train in MVX with her uncle before his championship reign in HWA. After the two bickered some more Jon sat down in the ring with them and Larkin sat in between him resting her head against his chest lazily looking through his phone. The two had a pretty interesting relationship; they were more than friends but less than anything romantic. Sami remembered having to explain to Rikki to chill out when she saw Jon and Larkin linking arms one time and telling her it was nothing romantic. Or at least that's what he thought. For all Sami knew maybe Jon was actually interested in Larkin.

"Eww, what the hell Jon?! You couldn't close out of this?!" Larkin exclaimed as she shielded her eyes as Jon laughed and grabbed his phone.

Or…not.

"Nobody told you to open Safari bro," Jon replied as Sami scooted over towards them.

"What'd he have this time?" Sami asked as Larkin sighed.

"Lesbian porn. Like seriously Jon, doesn't Rikki cut it for you?" Larkin asked as Jon shrugged deleting his safari history.

"Hey she isn't around 24/7 when I have the urge so what other choice do I have?" Jon remarked as Larkin shivered.

"I totally didn't need to know that!" Larkin said as Jon laughed.

"Yo guys! Whatcha doing!" Vash, Matthew's adopted son and Larkin's cousin, hollered as he strolled by the ring sporting a sweaty muscle tee and a towel around his shoulders.

"Just finished practicing with Lark for Saturday's show." Sami replied as Vash nodded laughing when he saw Larkin and Jon laughing at something on his phone. "And their usual shenanigans."

"Jon you know when my dad finds out he's gonna kick your ass," Vash teased as Jon stuck his tongue out playfully as Sami laughed. "You been doing good Sami? Heard your back was hurting last week."

"Just took a couple of chair shots at Dragon Gate, it's no big deal. Matthew gave me the night off so I could rest. He didn't want me to risk messing up my spine or anything." Sami replied as Vash smiled.

"That's good. Word is you and Mox might be in the running for the MVX Tag Team Championship since Travis is heading to NXT in the beginning of June." Vash said as Sami's face lit up.

"No way! Wait Travis got signed by WWE?" Sami asked about their friend and fellow co-worker.

"Yep. He's a third generation wrestler what do you expect?" Vash asked as his phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket reading it. "Yo Larkin!"

"What Vash?" Larkin asked as she pushed Jon's arm out of the way.

"Your uncle wants to see you in his office ASAP." Vash said reading his text out loud before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "Damn it Larkin what did you get yourself into now?"

"Shit if I know man. I can't remember!" Larkin replied as she got up and dusted herself off before exiting the ring. "Yo we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah! Text me after you get out!" Sami replied as Larkin nodded and walked away.

Larkin began pondering if she had done anything wrong for the past couple of days but nothing popped into mind. She didn't remember getting on either of her cousins or the trainers nerves this week, she's made it to every match that was scheduled, she definitely knew it wasn't school since she was finished with it a couple of months ago after completing her final credit hour. Her room was clean, she took her laundry out, her car was checked…Larkin felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her pocket and smiled shaking her head. She couldn't live with Jon but couldn't live without him either.

**Jon: Miss you already**

**Larkin: Its been like 30 seconds**

**Jon: Whatever**

**Larkin: Go chill with Sami**

**Jon: Vash stole him I'm by myself**

**Larkin: What about Rikki?**

**Jon: Why are you so jealous of her? I always end up coming back to you at night!**

Larkin made a face and busted out laughing at Jon's text. She put her phone back into her pocket. Jon Moxley was a very confusing man especially when it came to their relationship…or whatever the hell they had. She wasn't even going to bother thinking about that right now; Jon and her were just friends. JUST FRIENDS. He was her nanny as a kid for crying out loud. It would be too weird. Sure people would question that, even their closest friends because of the way they acted around each other, but Larkin knew for a fact Jon wasn't a pervert and definitely NOT a cradle robber. She was almost eighteen and he was twenty five, there's no way in hell anything was going on. Larkin was just a kid and Jon was already an adult. He was a self proclaimed sick guy…but not THAT sick. He could have any woman he wanted and she wasn't on the list. And she wanted it to be like that. Jon meant a lot to her and she didn't want anything to ruin their friendship. He helped save her when she was in her darkest hour and was always there for her. Surely she wasn't going to let something stupid as having a crush or flirting ruin that.

Larkin passed through the wrestling rings and the gym portion of the training facility. Her uncle's office was towards the front of the building right by the lobby. Larkin smiled as she saw the pictures that hung throughout the gym of past and current champions. She spotted herself and her tag team partner Travis Finley. She wasn't the first woman in MVX to win the tag team title, but it felt great to be recognized for her talents. MVX wasn't your normal wrestling; intergender matches happened frequently and all types of women competed equally for the titles just like the men. The only reason Larkin didn't compete as a woman was because the gimmick she played, but there was a time she competed as a girl but hated that even though she was talented nobody would take her seriously. Not necessarily MVX but other promotions and the big leagues. Larkin finally made it to the front and greeted the receptionist before walking to the main offices wondering what her uncle had in store for her.

_Author's Note: To the wonderful people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I honestly thought this story would get no love or have a couple of smart alecks heckle at the story...but no one has! Yaay! Please feel free to message or review a comment, concern, or question you may have. If not let your opinion be heard and review :) So we are starting to piece together connections between people, thats a good start. I wonder what her uncle has in store for her? Read on readers! Y'all are awesome!_


	5. May 14th-20th, 2011

_Phil,_

_I've talked to Larkin about our conversation on the phone. She's not too ecstatic about anything involving you, but is willing to hear you out. Get your travel arrangements ready. You can stay at my house in our guest room since our guest house out back is occupied with two people already. No need for a hotel. Let me know when you're in Dallas. Here's my number, text me anytime._

_-Matthew_

Phil let out a huge sigh of relief as he read the message and started looking up airplane tickets to Dallas. Kofi was out with some of their friends for the night while Phil decided to stay in. Beth had wanted him to come over to spend time with her, but he politely declined faking a headache. Phil felt great now. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. His daughter was giving him another chance. That's all he needed. He was determined to get his baby girl back. All he had to do was wait out these two weeks and he would be able to see his daughter once again face to face. Phil booked his flight and started thinking. What would he say? What would he do? It's been years since he's talked to her.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he started researching behavioral aspects of a young adult. He had to be prepared right? He hadn't done this parenting thing in a while. He looked through several sites, earning some wisdom but had the same answer: every person was different. There would be no exact answer of how a certain scenario would turn out because it based on the people involved.

This was going to be a long night.

=A week later=

"LARKIN! YOU'VE BEEN LOCKED UP IN YOUR ROOM EVER SINCE LAST FRIDAY! COME ON! WE'VE GOT TWENTY MINUTES TO GET TO MVX!" Jon exclaimed as he knocked on her bedroom door so loud he almost broke it down.

Something was up with this girl and he was determined to figure it out.

"TONE IT DOWN!" Larkin shouted as she sighed in frustration getting up from the bed and unlocking the door. "There it's open!"

Jon opened it to see Larkin not at all ready for her wrestling match. She was still in her pajamas, her hair was messy and tangled to the max, and her eyes…were puffy. Bloodshot red. Like she had been crying. Jon's anger soon subsided and now he was anxious. He had never seen Larkin in this bad of a mood or even this depressed. Even when they were practicing throughout the week, Jon had to practically drag the girl out of her room to the gym and she wouldn't talk. She would just do what she needed to do and leave immediately after practice. Without Jon or anybody, she caught the bus or walked home. Larkin quickly grabbed her gym bag and went into her bathroom while Jon walked over and sat down on her bed keeping an eye on the door.

"Where's Sami?" Larkin asked through the door.

"I told him to get a head start. You're lucky your ass isn't on till the middle of the show." Jon warned knowing Matthew had a strict policy on his talent being there on time unless it was a dire emergency.

"God Jon who's supposed to be on their period? Me or you?" Larkin asked as she opened the bathroom door wearing a gurtle-looking thing around her chest with her sweatpants hanging on her hips. "Bind me up bro."

Jon got up from the bed and went over to where Larkin was standing. She had her back turned towards him and Jon fastened the binding cloth swiftly already used to doing this before. Jon went back to sit on the bed as Larkin pulled on a fitted muscle shirt and then a baggy one over it with her leather jacket. She quickly smudged eyeliner all over her eyes and contoured her face quickly to show off strong cheekbones and only gave herself a stubble since that was all the time she had to do for the beard. After Larkin was done checking herself out she grabbed her gym bag, thankfully she had packed the night before, and Jon got up from bed.

"You ready?" Jon asked as Larkin nodded.

"Yeah let's—hey my beanie!" Larkin exclaimed as she frantically looked around. She always wore that beanie as a good luck charm.

Suddenly she felt Jon tug something onto her head. Her brown eyes met Jon's blue eyes. She knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong; he wasn't stupid he knew something was up. And even though she hated Jon for being able to read her like a book, she was also thankful.

"Thanks," Larkin said as Jon pulled her into a hug which she happily hugged back.

"No problem." Jon replied wondering what the hell he was feeling for the girl.

_Author's Note: Notice how Matthew called Punk "Phil" now...that wasn't a coincidence! Sorry for the short chapter, it was more of a filler, but definitely a longer chapter is in store next time! Please review! You readers are awesome! _


	6. May 23rd, 2011

"Kofi we've gotta talk bro," Punk said as the two of them were lounging around in their tour bus.

Kofi never this had to be something serious. Punk NEVER wanted to just talk for no reason. He paused his video game and turned around to see Punk lying down on the small couch connected to the wall throwing a ball into the air. Kofi had noticed the change in Punk's attitude changing dramatically and so had everyone else. He was worried but he knew if he pestered Punk about it he would've calmed up and not talk about it. Kofi usually just let Punk do what he had to do and when he was ready Punk would come to him if not his other friend Colt first. Punk sighed and sat up. Punk knew he couldn't hide anything from Kofi. Kofi was the most closest friend he had in the business besides Beth and maybe Alberto when he wasn't acting obnoxious. Kofi got up and sat beside him on the couch.

"Um…I just don't know where to start…" Punk started it off readjusting his Chicago cubs hat.

"It must be that bad if you can't just be blunt about it." Kofi tried to joke earning a weak chuckle from Punk.

"I have a kid that's about to graduate high school and she hates my guts." Punk blurted out.

Kofi's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting that, and he definitely didn't know what to say. Phil Brooks, the infamous CM Punk…had a child? And not to mention a teenager? Punk noticed the confused look on Kofi's face and sighed. Here it goes.

"What?" Kofi asked making sure he heard right.

"It happened a long time ago. Point is I have a daughter. I fucked up as a father twice and now she doesn't want to talk to me. I want her back in my life. What do I do?" Punk asked pleading for help with his eyes.

Kofi took this in but felt like he couldn't truly give Punk a good answer without knowing the whole story.

"Well…have you apologized?" Kofi asked as Punk shook his head.

"Not to her. I was able to call her uncle and talk to him. Told him I was sorry…" Punk began as Kofi stopped him.

"I think you're saying sorry to the wrong person." Kofi said and Punk was surprised that Matthew had said the same thing to him earlier. "Your daughter is probably hurt. I mean I would be too if my dad left and never came back. The worst thing you could've done was go back Phil, you made it worse on your daughter. Did you ever explain to her why you left in the first place?"

"No."

"Well how are you going to expect her to listen if you don't talk? I know you're not the type of guy to talk about your feelings, but she needs to know what you feel and what you think. Now I'm not on your side either. You said you fucked up. You need to man up and admit it to her. I think you two need to sit down and just talk about it. Every relationship can be fixed its just whether or not you want it to be." Kofi replied as Phil nodded taking in his friend's words.

"I'm just scared Kofi. I miss the times I wasn't a selfish bastard and actually enjoyed my life with her. I remember taking care of her, taking her to the park, putting her to sleep…it's the little things like that. Then I got so focused into wrestling and I just shoved my family in the back of my head. I wasn't caring anymore. I was changing and now I regret making that decision. I see all these dads with their kids now and I'm like…I could've had that. A part of my heart is like empty and I finally figured out why." Phil said deep in thought pulling his cap further down to hide his teary eyes.

"My advice? Go see her. Take time off. She needs you right now more than you think even if she's angry about it. If you don't do something now you'll probably lose her." Kofi said as Phil nodded. Kofi rubbed his friend's back and then patted it. "Everything will turn out fine man. I know it will."

"I hope so," Phil said looking out the trailer window.

"So…I don't mean to pry but that means you had your daughter when you were really young huh?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah we were both…young." Phil replied a bit awkwardly not feeling too comfortable about revealing his age when he had his child. He blamed it on curiosity and loneliness. Him and his girlfriend at the time really had no good excuse on how they let it happen. It just happened.

"Am I the only one who knows about this?" Kofi asked as Phil nodded.

"In the business yes. My family knows. None of my girlfriends know about Larkin except for Natalie. Maria met her, but she acted like a bitch about it." Phil answered nonchalantly. "Colt knows too. He was a total ass about it in the beginning but now since he's older he's more mature."

"Larkin?"

"That's her name."

"Pretty unique name. Let me guess…you chose it?"

"No…" Phil said with a sadden look in his eye, "Her mom did."

"I'm assuming her mom isn't in the picture?"

"She passed away a couple of years ago."

The two friends fell silent for a couple of seconds. Kofi could tell his friend didn't want to talk about his daughter's mom right now and decided to dodge pass it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kofi said as Phil shrugged.

"Shit happens. She was a real smart girl, went to college for engineering. Ended up working for NASA. I don't exactly know what happened but she worked for two specific plants, side by side, and one blew up. She was able to save the other one…but lost her life in the process."

The two fell silent again.

"When I heard what happened I flew down to Dallas as fast as I could. Matthew, her brother, had called Natalie, despite the fact we dated she and Rem were still close friends. Rem moved down there after I broke off our engagement to be closer to her brothers. That was the first time in years I've seen Larkin. And…well it went downhill."

"Phil," Kofi sternly started, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"I just fucked everything up. It was right around Christmas time. I decided to take Larkin with me to Chicago for her winter break. She enjoyed spending time with my family and seeing them again. I was hopeful that maybe she would forgive me and give me another chance. THEN…I let my career get to me again. I was still thinking about me and what I wanted and not her. And as a dad you can't do that to your kid. The rest of the trip went downhill. We argued a lot, especially about Maria. When I took her back to Dallas, me and her uncle got into it and that's when she told me to leave."

Kofi didn't want to hear what Phil was going to say next. He HOPED he didn't hear it.

"And I never came back." Phil indifferently said.

Kofi sighed heavily, "Phil you're an idiot."

"I know."

"Did you ever try to contact her before this?"

"I got an invitation from Matthew about her graduation. Through my family of course, this was about a month ago. The fact he still invited me despite our fallout is a huge thing."

"Maybe he knows Larkin needs you more than ever now." Kofi interrupted. "Even if she can't see it. She needs guidance. Especially fatherly guidance in this huge, messed up world. There's only so much he can give as an uncle to her."

"Yeah…I left him a message about wanting her back in my life and not just coming for graduation. We had a long discussion over the phone and now I'm heading out to Dallas soon."

"I'm glad you're going." Kofi smiled, "I'm sure things will work out. You're CM Punk for God's sake, you always find a way."

"Damn right," Phil chuckled.

"Things happen for a reason man, you don't have to be religious to know that much," Kofi said as he got up from the couch and stretched.

"Yeah…you're right." Phil said thinking, "Thanks Kofi for listening."

"No problem man. I wish you all the best of luck. You know I'm here for you for anything. I hope to meet Larkin one day." Kofi said patting his friend's back before heading off to the bunk beds they shared.

"You will…" Phil mumbled but let out a genuine smile, "soon."

_Author's Note: AH! Punk is showing feelings! :D I'm sorry if I switch from Punk to Phil too much, usually when I'm writing I try to fit Punk for when he's wrestling and Phil for normal life situations. I promise to get better at it. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It's coming close to the Punk/Larkin confrontation...I wonder what will happen? Review, like, and favorite this story! Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as its not flames. Later readers! You guys rock!_

_P.S.: To all you anime lovers...yes this is sort of like a crossover. There are some anime characters I have used in the story. Which animes are used? Won't say until the next chapter :) _


End file.
